


Raise a Little Hell

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, belle gets back at rumple, or is she?, regina is evil??, regina wants robin back, sad!Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Regina and Belle have issues after sending their loved ones away. They needed something to fill a void in their heart. The solution? The last thing anyone would expect for Belle, and the first thing anyone would expect for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Little Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write more and read more. I was feeling kind of down and I got some solace that there were at least two people in StoryBrooke who feel the same. This planned to be a oneshot but I don't know, it could be more.
> 
> It's pretty short but I could always write more, if people are interested.

Overall, Regina was a happy person. Maybe the way she kept herself wasn’t exactly supported by the people in Storybrooke, but it worked. She had kept away from doing any real damage to the town besides the few broken transmitters, and had decided that when she was feeling alone, she would retreat down to her vault, where the walls were thick enough that she could do basically anything and the only thing it would do was mess up her carefully cataloged potions, hearts, and other things to make spells.

No one knew Regina’s habit in doing this. In fact, she hadn’t done it much until Robin Hood had left with Marion. Now, she would be sitting at Granny’s or walking down the street and it would all hit her again. He was gone. The one that had been prophesied as her true love was gone. She would stop, and look around at the same town she had made for over 30 years, see the people walk, generally happy, as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

Something in her would just snap. Something in her would want to go back to that world where she could cause pain and suffering with a flick of her finger. She wanted these people, especially Snow, Charming, and Emma to suffer. No matter how hard she closed her eyes, and counted to ten (some stupid anger method Henry had showed her), it didn’t work. She could feel herself going from Regina Mills to Evil Queen.

The only thing that stopped her was Henry. She could find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, and she could be magical again, but that would mean she wouldn’t have him. He would be alone. Even though he was growing up into a man, and even when he was a man, she vowed to herself that she would never let herself be so selfish.

That didn’t stop her from having days where it was a challenge. She couldn’t go back to that young girl who was in love with a stable boy. Too much had happened. Too much had made her who she was. So when those days flashed before her eyes and she had to run to Granny’s to get water, wine, bourbon, anything to calm her down, she would. And fast.

One specifically hard day, she ran into Granny’s and sat down at her usual place at the breakfast bar. Ruby, who had come to know her order and didn’t judge if she ordered alcohol at 8 AM, set the glass down in front of her. She finished the glass in one sip and closed her eyes. The alcohol did nothing. She had no idea why people in this land loved it so much. Ruby had assured her that had she drank more than one glass she would understand, but the last thing that Regina wanted was to be drunk and make a fool out of herself in front of the dwarves. Again.

She took a few deep breaths and asked for a coffee next, which Ruby quickly obliged, and Regina soon realised she was not the only one nursing an inappropriate drink so early. Belle sat a few feet down from her, nursing what looked like an iced tea. Her head rested on her arm as she spun the straw in the drink. She ignored what Ruby tried to say to her but didn’t leave.

“Ruby,” Regina said, as kind and un-queen like as she could. Ruby walked over, leaning over the counter. Regina quickly diverted her eyes as her shirt showed more than it covered.

“What’s Belle doing here?” Regina asked, still a sound of distaste on her tongue for that girl. How that girl could have been so blind as to what The Dark One was doing was childish. And the fact that she thought she could change him was even worse.

Ruby sighed. “I shouldn’t tell you--” she said, but Ruby was the town gossip, and nothing stayed with her for too long. As soon as she started spinning her hand around her finger it was a done deal. One look from Regina and Ruby opened up like she was the one who had been drinking.

“Belle found out that the dagger she had was a fake,” Ruby said, her voice dropping low. “And then she found these glove things -- creepy -- that led you to someone’s weakness, and it wasn’t her, it was his magic.”

Regina made a face. “And she was _surprised_?"

Ruby sighed, caught between being loyal to her friend and admitting that Regina was right. She waved the matter away with the cloth she wiped down tables with. “Anyway. _She forced him out of Storybrooke with the dagger_ ,” she said. “He can’t ever come back.”

Even this made Regina’s eyes widened. It obviously wasn't as cut-and-dry as everyone thought, but it was interesting to make everyone think so. She looked over at the young maiden who had once been at his beck-and-call, and now the reason he would never return to Storybrooke. She nodded a thank you to Ruby, and grabbed her coffee, moving down to only leave one seat between them.

“Your majesty,” Belle said, not looking up from where she had been staring at the table. The whole mental ward thing had messed up Belle’s perception of who was in charge. While everyone called her Regina, Belle would still slip.

“Regina,” Regina corrected. “I’m no more a queen than you are a maid.” Belle stopped spinning her drink, looking up at the woman who had once scared her with a glare.

“Here’s a hint,” Regina said. “If you want to keep something a secret, don’t tell Ruby.” _Hey_! came a voice from across the diner. Belle sighed and nodded, taking a sip of her iced tea.

“Still a fan of the iced tea?” Regina asked, she had never been good at making conversation. But as Belle and Regina hadn’t spoken very much, she couldn’t exactly jump in to what she wanted to know.

“I had Ruby make it,” Belle said. “It has some sort of--alcohol in it. I can’t really taste it though.”

“Ah,” Regina said, a small smile flickering on her face. “Those are the worst kind. Watch out for those.”

Belle made a face and slid the drink away from her. “No, don’t be silly,” Regina said, pushing the drink back toward the young girl. “I think we both have a reason to be drunk.”

Belle pursed her lips and finally looked at Regina. “How am I supposed to know that you weren’t a part of it?” she asked.

“Honey, do you think I would have told him to throw away the only part of his life worth living for?” Regina said. Which was true. Unfortunately, her affair with Robin had made her kinder to the aspect of love. Damn it.

Belle sighed. “I thought I had done it,” she said. “I thought that I had made him a good man. I thought I had changed him.”

Regina sighed. “I lost my man to his true love as well. He loved me--”

“But not enough,” Belle answered, nodded.

Regina was more than astounded that she had anything in common with this maiden. But it did seem as though their stories were basically the same. Two women. Two men. Two things that got in the way.

Belle rested her head on the table, letting out a loud sigh. “Child, tell me how long you have been mourning the loss of your -- husband.” That was probably the first time Regina ever said anything carefully.

“A week, maybe two,” Belle shrugged. Regina sighed, handing her a business card.

“When you’re ready, when I’m ready, maybe we can teach you ways to protect yourself when he inevitably comes back,” Regina said.

Belle immediately sat up straighter. “Magic? You mean magic?”

“Sweetheart, you’re married to _The Dark One_ ,” Regina said. “You need to have a few aces up your sleeve.”

Belle looked at the card, tracing the number Regina had listed. When she looked up, Regina had left, enough money on the table to pay for both their drinks.

Belle bit her lip, hiding the card quickly. No one could know that she was even thinking about being in league with Regina. And she wasn’t ready to do anything yet. Every time she thought about moving on with her life, it made her sick. She was in love with this man. She would do everything over again, but she just wished that she hadn’t been so blind.

Belle sighed, leaning her head on her hands. “I can’t,” she whispered to the side of herself that desperately wanted to learn anything she could.

Why couldn’t she? Because Rumple wouldn’t want her to? Because it wasn’t expected of her? There was nothing truly stopping her. She had broken ties with her father early after the curse broke. She had no family to be with. Even if The Evil Queen wasn’t her first choice. Maybe learning some magic would be enough. Even if it was dark magic.

Maybe there could be three people in Storybrooke who could raise some hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Oneshot? Multi-shot? Tell me what you think?


End file.
